Of Ice and Eggs
by animechesirecat7
Summary: Yeah,No real story just Jack having fun with his favorite bunny. Beware of use of special ice toys. Not much swears though. Don't like it don't read it. If you do read it, ENJOY!


**Welp its Easter and this was a late gift. Enjoy, Bunny and Jack Frost.**

**This is your last warning if you don't like this type of stuff, I don't know why ya clicked this. But for those who do,**

ENJOY

"What do you want Frost brat." Bunnymund glared at Jack, It was easter and he was very busy today.

"Nothing, Kangaroo. Well there is someone I want..." Jack smiled mischievously.

"Im a bunny, ya Gambee." Bunnymund galred, this time a little more nervous. Before Bunnymund could react he was pinned down to the floor of him home, bounded by ice. Legs spread wide and elevated, high enough to see his fluffy tail. Jack smiled sadistically at his bounded prey.

"What the hell Jack! Let me go!" Bunnymund started to thrash around trying to get out of the ice binds, only to find them getting colder and tighter.

"Relax, Bunny I promise it'll be good. Although I do like the fighting prey technique. Its very arousing." Jacks voice dropped to a sexy purr, effectively sending chills down Bunnymund spine.

"How the hell am I arousing you...you, Frostbitten pervert." Bunnymund felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks. Jacks gaze on him was getting increasingly hungry. -Damn him attacking me so damn close to my heart- Bunnymund growled irritably.

"Aww, thats mean. As if you didn't notice the irresistible position your in. My hot furry submissive." Jack taunted the very irritated Bunny.

"Shut up perv!" Bunnymund yelled as he felt his cheeks heating more.

"Oh don't tell me you're not aroused when I touch here."Jack slowly tweaked on of Bunnymund's nipples.

"Ahh. You..ass. stop it...Ah!" Bunnymund moaned and panted, encouraging Jack to continue to play with his nipples.

"You don't seem to want me to stop Bunny." Jack continued his ministrations and started to suck and bite on Bunnymund's niples, electing a louder more heated moan. Once Jack got bored, he reached down and started to rub Bunnymund's bunnyhood(1) slowly, causing him to buck and moan loudly. Jack enjoyed the sounds coming from Bunnymund He wanted to hear more of his wonderful sexy voice. A loud groan escaped Bunnymund when Jack stopped his ministrations completely.

"Don't worry. You'll get more." Using his abilities Jack made a rough edged ice dildo. Without one warning Jack shoved the item to deep into Bunnymunds secret entrance. Bunnymund yelped and thrusted his hips onto the dildo.

Jack chuckled husky, "Someone is enjoying himself." Bunnymund glared, but his insult was replaced with a loud moan when Jack pressed the cold dildo hard against his prostate. Bunnymund felt his eyes roll into his head while he laid his head back and bounced himself on the dildo. Jack sucked on Bunnymunds bunnyhood hard and was rewarded by a loud gasp.

"J...Jack...stoah~" He bucked his hips wildly into Jacks' surprisingly warm mouth. Jack thrusted the dildo harder into Bunnymund, still sucking on him. Bunnymund was about to try complain again, but was stopped by Jack shoving his manhood into his mouth. Jack thrusted himself into Bunnymunds mouth returning the favor to his not so willing partner. Jack pressed the dildo deep into Bunnymunds prostate and left it there to melt. Bunnymund moaned uncontrollably. Jack stops all his movements, Bunnymund whined in disappointment when Jack removed himself completely.

"Relax Bunny, we aren't done yet." Jack moved Bunnymunds legs over his shoulders. He easily pushed to of his fingers into Bunnymund, finding that the Ice dildo had completely melted. "I think we should make this more interesting." Bunnymund groaned, his mind hazed from the constant rise and fall of pleasure. Jack made a smaller but thicker egg shaped dildo to put into his now willing partner. Bunnymund moaned loudly when he felt the rough edges of the object sensually rubbed his insides and prostate. Smirking, Jack coated his member with a thick Ice coating and roughly pressed his think 6 inches into Bunnymund. Bunnymud yelled and screamed at the intrusion.

"Ah...stop...it...hurts!" Bunnymund yelled in pain, but was still unable to stop moaning in pleasurable pain.

Jack continued to thrust brutally into Bunnymund,"It'll feel better." Jacks thrust became harsher and brutal into Bunnymund. He grabbed Bunnymunds painfully erect bunnyhood and stocked in time with his thrust. Bunnymund moaned loudly and bucked his hips wildly in complete pleasure. He felt his body wither in pleasure.

Jack let a wicked smirk spread across his face. "Better already huh." He moved on of Bunnymunds' legs to place himself into a scissoring position and thrusted harder and faster, making Bunnymund moan loudly. Feeling Jacks thick ice covered repeatedly hitting his prostate. Bunnymund was in so much pleasure he could only moan. Jack noticed and thrusted harder. Trying to get Bunnymund a fully body orgasm. Seeing nothing but white Bunnymund felt his body go ablaze. The cold from Jacks pulsating manhood made the whole moment more pleasurable. He felt his whole body shudder and orgasm harder. Jack savagely thrusted into him, ridding out his own orgasm. Bunnymund withered and moaned feeling Jacks cum coat is insides. Jack smirked once he had completely emptied himself into Bunnymund. Jack hastily pulled out of Bunnymund and placed a iced cork into him, effectively keeping his cum and still melting inside of the spent Bunny. Jack redressed himself while Bunnymund started to come down from his high.

"What the hell!" Bunny yelled, he swiftly got off the floor. Immediately regretting it, feeling the liquids float inside of him. "Take it oah~" He cursed himself for letting out such an indignant sound.

Jack smirked,"No can do my cute little bunny." He gave a quick peck on Bunnymunds cheek and whispered seductively into his ear, "It's got to melt on its own if you're going to be ready for out next love session." He chucked when he saw the bright blush on Bunnymunds face, "Happy Easter love." Jack left with a pleasant, content smirk on his face.

Bunnymunds irritably tried to figure out how to hid the eggs in time, now that his newly acquired boyfriend put him way behind schedule. "Th...this meant nothing...I have eggs to hid."

**(1) Trying to use other words than member...**

**This is the end?**

**Depends on my mood, this is my first attempt for this pairing. How was it everyone?**


End file.
